The Boy She Was
by robyn-chan
Summary: Tenten's always been with Shikamaru, they've been bestfriends since forever. What happens when Junior High is over and he moves to an All-Boy's boarding school? Follow him of course! GENDER BENDER! Main: NejiTen, Minor: ShikaIno, SakuSasu, NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Heyyar! My name's Robynchan, yet all the cool dudes out there can call me Robyn, Rob, Robien, Robinio. Whatever you like really. Thanks for clicking on this fic, I hope you like it! I've enjoyed writing this so far so I hope some people out there will enjoy reading it, and hopefully, someone might review and make my day! Aha, so yeah. I hope you like this fic. This chapters just setting up the story, as all first chapters do so please bare with me!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own. If I did, why'd I write a story about it?

* * *

**Chapter One**

I hold back the tears that threatened to spill from my chocolate eyes as I hid my face behind my equally chocolate bangs. I never liked to cry at the best of times, but in public, it was a big no no! I shut my eyes tight, a final attempt to push aside the emotion that was threatening to run like rivers down my pale cheeks. I didn't want him to leave, not now, not ever! We had been together since forever, how could he stand there, eye twitching in annoyance as I stood before him, emotions churning, one minute shock, sadness, realisation and the next -

"SHIKAAAAA!" I yelled, raising my head to face him angrily. That's what I felt - anger. "Don't you dare even think about doing this! Don't you realise how much we've been through? How much of my time I've practically wasted on you, for you to go and through this away! This isn't-"

"What is 'this', exactly?" he said slowly, his eyebrows arched in what appeared to be amusement. That bastard.

"Shikamaru, I swear to god if you leave me now I will-" I mumbled, words spitting through gritted teeth as I felt the temperature rise around me. Damn, I could feel my face reddening from anger; not a good look...

"Dude, chill. You're sounding like you're my girlfriend,"

Twitch.

Twitch, twitch.

"EWWW SHIKA HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT! THAT'S NASTY!" I gagged on the very thought. Me? And Shikamaru? A couple? You have got to be kidding me! He's been my best friend since I can remember and nothing more. I couldn't even think about going there if I wanted to! I mean, we BATHED together as children for goodness sake! Urgh... "I'm still mad at you."

"I expected as much." He sighed, ploncking himself down on the grass beneath our feet. "It's not my fault you know."

I looked at him and I couldn't stay mad at him. I was just, maybe a little disappointed.

"Why can't you just say no? Say no, please?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"You know I can't, Tenten," he sighed once again. "This is a scholar ship for one of the best schools in the country, it's not my fault it's a boarding school." He smiled weakly. I don't think he wanted to leave our home in Yuri. Even though the community was small, it was very active and everyone knew everyone. The idea of moving to a city like Konoha was something scary and even I would admit that. "Well, you wouldn't have a problem with the scholarship, you're very intelligent." Why thank you. "It's just that-"

"It's an all boys school." I said quietly as he nodded half heartedly. "When do you leave?" I asked, not that I wanted to know, I'd rather he'd just save me the goodbye and leave unexpectedly.

"Tonight." He mumbled, laying back onto the grass looking at the cloudy midday sky above us.

"Tonight?" I chocked, I didn't think it would have been so soon. I didn't know why it had to be so soon. School wasn't to begin in another two weeks. "As in tonight tonight? As in today's later? As in-"

"Yes, Tenten. Tonight." He sighed, before pulling himself to his feet, becoming a good four/five inches taller than me. " I'm sorry, Tennie." He smiled weakly at my childhood nickname. "Goodbye."

And with that he left me standing there. Alone. Left with nothing more than the light peck on the cheek he placed before turning his back and leaving the surrounding park and my sight. I didn't know what to think. He had left. My best friend in the entire world. One of my only friends. In fact, other than my sister herself, he was my only friend. Sure I had people I hung out with, but they weren't friends. Just acquaintances, whom shared common interests. No one I could confide in, or spill my secrets to. No one who would listen to my constant rambling nonsense. No one to shut me up when I needed it most.

"An all boys school, hey?"

* * *

"Say what?" My sister gaped from the bathroom door as I stood before the morror playing about with my hair.

"Come on, Narumi, it's not a big deal!" I rolled my eyes at my sister's disbelief.

"You are not, I repeat NOT, going to apply for a scholarship to The Academy, the prestigious ALL BOYS school in KONOHA, half way across the bloody country!" She cried like a mental woman, which I supposed she was, but I didn't expect much more from my family to be honest. "It's impossible! You're not even a BOY!"

"Geez, dude, look, it's too late because I already sent off all the forms for the late scholarship exam. It's this weekend, you'll be taking me," I smiled to myself and I reached for the shiny scissors, on the shelf beside the mirror, before they were snatched away from me.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, NO! Tenten no! No I'm not letting you do this! Mum and Dad will FREAK!" Her eyes bulged from desperation and I found it hard to hold back a giggle. I giggled slightly and to my surprise, her eyes grew even wider. She gasped. "THEY know?"

"Well, yeah! I needed them to sign the permission slips and such!"

"What about the all boy's part?" She said menacingly, stepping closing the gap in between the both of us.

"Slipped my mind," I smiled sweetly, as a look of pure disbelief washed her face. My sister had a face for everything, she was so expressing it was almost, what's the word... inspirational!

"Oh my God, Tenten," She slumped next on the bath corner, staring at me as if I should be in the wacky shack. She just stared silently before almost whispering, "why?"

"Because Shikamaru's going there," Simply put. I thought she'd gotten that point already. Geez.

"Because Shikimaru's- What? Are you even thinking straight? You have other friends, what's so wrong about that? Why do you have to follow him?"

"It just feels right. I dunno, it just feels like I have to. He's my best friend, Rumi," I said sadly, I knew this would play her. Play the sympathy card and she'll give into anything.

"Aww, Tennie!" Score. "Look, I understand why you're doing this, I just don't know whether or not it's a good idea. Pretending to be a boy?"

"You always said I should be a boy anyway, and plus my style is way more boyish than girly girl, I'll pass easily." I said looking down at my casual clothes. Baggy jeans, and a tank covered in a huge hoodie, probably a man's anyway.

"I don't know, Tennie..."

"Trust me, Rumi." I smiled confidently. As I snatched the scissors back from her grasp and began to slice away at my lovely long hair. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing until Narumi took over, wordlessly and neatened it up to a suitable style.

"Done." She said half-heartedly.

I looked at myself carefully. I really did look like a guy. It kinda pissed me off that I looked so much like a boy without much effort but then again it was good for the situation. I still had my bangs falling into my face as the rest of the hair sat floppily over my head, not too long, but not too short.

"I didn't want to make you look too boyish, you've still got to be a girl at home." She smiled before leaving the bathroom only to return with her purse. I looked at her questioningly, to which she replied, "Clothes"

"Got your credit card, then?" I smirked playfully.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope." We gave each other a look before grinning at each other.

"Dad!"

* * *

"I can't believe our little Tennie is going off to boarding school! She's all grown up!" My mother cried, eyes welling up with pride or something stupid like that.

"Yeah whatever mum, I'm off now, thanks for the ride!" I said picking up my luggage from the carrier on the floor including all my new clothes me and my Narumi brought unknowingly with my dad's credit card. Aha, he won't catch on, don't worry, our parent's are so slow it's unbelievable they found each other.

"Be sure to call me or Narumi here at least once a week! Remember to shower everyday! And change your clothes before you go meet any new people, you look like a teenage boy!" She cried in disgust. Great, I thought, exactly what I wanted.

"Shu'up, mum. Come, Narumi, I've got to get my room keys form some manager person, come help me look!" I dragged her away from my teary eyed mother towards what was said to be my dorm. Dorm B. Didn't look too bad form the outside and seemed to hold alot of people. Didn't bother me one bit.

We walked into what appeared to be some sort of reception area. Strange, I thought dorms didn't need receptions, but I guess I was in luck. A guy appeared from behind a desk placed under a big banner saying "New Students Welcome!" in bold sparkly writing on a black background. He was fairly tall and slender, but it was obvious that there was defiantly muscle there when needed be. His eyes were a dark brown along with his shaggy just-above-shoulder hair. It looked like he was in the school uniform from what I could tell of his upper torso.

"New here?" He smiled warmly as I made my way up to him.

"Yeah, nice banner." I nodded, smirking slightly.

"aha, yeah. Not my idea. Gai-sensei made me do it. He was in charge of new students entering this year, and well, you'll see when you meet him," He said uncertainly. "The name's Reizo. I'm the dorm leader of Dorm 2. Welcome to the Academy! Prestigious school founded over 5 centuries ago here in Konoha Village. Not that you care, aha! You're name?"

"Kin." I smiled weakly at him whilst ignoring the confused stare from my sister as she mouthed 'kin?'. Ah, I forgot to tell her I changed my name upon signing up as a guy. Hmm.

"Ah yes, here by scholarship? Nice. Seems we'll have a few big wigs in Dorm 2 this year. Quite a few did very well on the entrance exams, and lucky enough I got 'em!" He smiled brightly to himself as he fumbled around with things behind the desk that I couldn't see. "The inter-dorm competition should be ours at last, after the last 4 years it going to Dorm 3. Gloating bastards, all of them. Well, here you go, Uniform size small and your key. Room 11, top floor. See you around, kid!"

I returned his smiled warmly as I continued down the corridor to where the residential room were held, or so I read from the signs on the cream bare walls. I climbed the stairs in silence, avoiding 'I have no idea what you're thinking' glares from my darling sister behind me. Finally, we came to a standstill outside Room 11 at the south end of the dorm. I turned the handle slowly and opened it onto my new home.

It was a small room, but mainly because of all the furniture that was included, spread out all over the room. Opposite to the door, slightly to the right was a window, flooding light into the room. The walls were a pale shade of grey contrasted against the dark grey accessories of the room. In the middle of the room was a small table, low enough to sit on the floor on the small ark grey cushions scattering themselves on the laminate flooring. To the right of the room was a long desk, big enough to occupy two people, considering the two computer stools tucked beneath them. To the left of the window was what I believed to be bunk beds, with dark grey curtains portioning them off from the rest of the room. It was almost as if they were built into the walls along with the built in wardrobe which stood nearest the door at it's end.

"I didn't know you'd be having a room mate." Narumi said quietly, putting down my luggage.

"Neither did I,"

* * *

Wooo, First chapter done! Hope you liked! Please review if you did and if you didn't maybe you could tell me why? Comments of all sorts welcome!

Might be a while for me to update, I'm currently oh so busy with GCSE's right now and freaking out but yeah, I got on study leave tomorrow (YEA BABEH!) so I'll have lots more time for you guys out there!

R x


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Sorry for the wait (that's if you were waiting that is XP)! I know I said I had study leave, which I have! But I was like uber busy with studying and trying not to fail... I think I'm doing pretty good at not failing so far but only the results will tell! Aha, now yeah. I wrote most of this duing the week but I still had to finish it, which I did today Whilst I was at school (I know I was at school during STUDY LEAVE! I'm a nerd... I apologise...) supposedly doing revision in the Library, but this was more appealing to me! XP So I hope you like it! Be it on your heads if I fail my English Language now... lol

**Chapter 2**

"Hmm," Narumi pursed her lips in disapproval. "You know, Tent-"

"Kin," I corrected.

"What? Oh, yeah. Kin," She said slowly. "Nice name. Why'd you pick it?"

"Felt right."

"Whatever, Kin, but this is going to be harder for you in this situation,"

"What's so different about it," I sighed, making my way over to the bunk beds, pulling away the bottom bunks partitioning curtains. The bed was already made and, to my surprise, there laid a note on the plump pillow. It read: This bed's mine. I laughed weakly and the bluntness. No 'Can I have this bed, mate?' or 'I'd prefer the lower bunk, thanks.' Just plain old masculine territory issues there written on the paper. I guess that made me even more intrigued to find out whom my new room-mate was, and more importantly, how easily it would be to hide the fact that I'm a girl, or even just to get along with the bloke.

"Te- Kin, you're going to be with men twenty four hours a day, seven days a week!" She said desperately. "That means no girl time, not a moment you can let your guard down!"

"Rumi, seriously, what's the worst that can happen?" I asked lightly. "I'm sure my room-mate is just going to be the usual teenage boy, too obsessed with himself and his issues to even give a damn about the people around him. And if by chance he does have his suspicions and I get found out, I'll just leave. Simple as. Plus, I have Shikamaru don't I?" I flashed her a grin as the door flung open.

"That's it! I have come to challenge you with a youthful dual!"

My head swung around so fast, I swear I got whiplash! My neck was going to hurt for days! There in the doorway stood a young male, his thin frame hugged dangerously but what seemed something close to leaf green Lycra. Nice. No, not really. On top of his jumpsuit he wore a similar shade of green sleeveless jacket and orange leg warmers. I know I didn't know much about fashion, but this guy was worse than me! I mean, why couldn't he just wear a pair of baggy, old faded jeans and a baggy red hoodie like myself, but then again, he wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was a girl, I suppose.

"Say what?" Words escaped my mouth before my mind could register it.

"Ah! My very youthful apologies!" He bowed so low, his nose touched his knees. How flexible could one person be? "I wasn't expecting your youthful selves, but your room-mate! Please except my youthful apology!"

"Er, okay, whatever, but who exactly are you?"

"Ah! Forgive me once more! I am Rock Lee! Please, call me Lee!" He stood once again, before grinning, his abnormally round eyes gleaming with excitement and joy.

"Cool, the name's Kin," I nodded in return. "You know my room-mate?"

I was intrigued, to say the least. This mystery room-mate was started to eat away at me. Yes, I know it had only been about 10 minutes since I entered the dorm but I was an impatient person! Curiosity may have killed the cat, but I'm still living so who gives a damn about the stupid cat! Cha!

"Oh, yes! We are eternal rivals! his youthful skill is exceptional and it is my youthful dream to surpass him and follow my youthful Gai-sensei!" His eyes began to well up dramatically as his arms flailed for emphasis. This dude was freaky yet strangely amusing to watch. Suddenly, his eyes returned to normal as he once again flashed me a grin! "Come, youthful Kin, follow me to the path of youth!"

"Path of youth?" Narumi said eyeing Lee up. Not in the perverted way, God no! More in the way of saying 'What the fuck has this guy been taking?' sort of way. Gee, I love my sister.

"The dorm welcoming! All students from the dorm are required to make their youthful presence and greet one another!"

"Alright, later, sis!" I called waving her off slightly as I followed Lee out of my new room, leaving Narumi by her self. "Have fun unpacking!" I laughed to myself as she screamed profanities at me through the closed door.

"Your sister seems... youthful?" Lee said unsurely as we made our way down the staircase.

"You could say that,"

* * *

"Welcome, Dorm 2 students, to a new year at Leaf Academy, prestigious boarding school of Konoha!" Reizo said proudly, chest beaming with self-satisfaction and contentment. I could tell being dorm leader meant a lot to him just by his face, dude needed a life is this is what made him happy, was what I thought, or maybe just a girlfriend. We stood in the common room of Dorm 2. It was small, yet surprisingly spacious. It's walls were cream and it's carpet a shade of forest green, with large brown leather sofas scatter across the floor. This was defiantly the place for the rich and wealthy, making me stand out in my shabby clothes. "I hope you all have fun this year in Dorm 2 and I wish you all the best in the inter dorm tournaments. Which we will win. Got it?"

He glared suddenly changing the complete atmosphere from homely to hostile. Yeah, I finally settled in thinking he needed a girlfriend... or at least get laid.

He left the room, stating that it was the end of the 'speech' though I couldn't call it that. It was more like a couple of sentences with no meaning in them whatsoever. Oh well, saved me the time and effort of looking as if I really cared what he was talking about. Which I didn't.

"Hey, Kin! Come meet some youthful friends of mine!" Lee interrupted my daze and dragged me across the room, towards the largest of the sofas in the corner of the room. "Friends, meet my new youthful companion!"

"We're not your friends, Lee," Someone spoke in a voice of monotone. I looked at the guy who spoke, his onyx eyes glaring at Lee through his hair. The mysterious look, very nice! He was hot, let me tell you! His obviously toned body hidden by his black shirt and faded jeans, his broad shoulders hugged loosely by an open black hoodie!

"But, teme! He's my friend, aren't you Lee!" A blonde piped up, his blue eyes shining brightly as he grinned at Lee.

"Ahh, Naruto, it is my honour to be your youthful friend!" Lee bowed once again, similar to the one he performed in the dorm room. This guy was seriously weird!

"haha, see teme! It's an honour! Ha!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

"You're just jealous, teme!" Naruto grinned proudly.

"Not in the slightest dobe!" The raven haired dude, glared before leaning back in the sofa revealing.

"Shikamaru, yo! Wake up, man! We have a new friend!" Naruto a once hidden boy. A boy I knew very well.

There he lay, feet kicked up on the coffee table, with his hand behind his head, eyes closed and face in complete concentration. Just how I remembered him! Yes, I know it was only like 3 weeks ago since he left, but still! It was Shikamaru! Ahh, I couldn't believe it! I had to literally force the grin from my face as his eyes began to flicker open lazily. Instead, I opted for a manly smirk, or what I hoped to be a smirk, as his gaze fixed on me, blank of expression.

"sup?" I raised my eyebrows slightly as I held in my laughter as silence groped the conversation. Aha, I could tell his mind was in overdrive which was probably too much for his lazy ass brain to handle.

"Shikamaru, he's talking to you!" Naruto budged him, snapping him out of his confused state.

"He's?" He muttered, raising an eyebrow back at me. Cocky bastard. He stood slowly, his eyes not leaving mine until turning towards the rest of the guys. "I have stuff to do, see you guys later," and with a yawn he strolled his way out of the common room towards his room (probably).

"That's Shikamaru, he's a lazy bum! He won't get out of bed for anyone! Not even for a girl, I'm sure he's gay!" Naruto said way too quickly, his eyes following Shikamaru out of the room.

"Haha, I'll believe you!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. He was partly right, Shikamaru really was a lazy bum, but he certainly wasn't gay! If he was, he was sure doing a good job in hiding it, I mean come on! Don't hide your 'personal' magazines, under the bed where you KNOW your best friend will ACCEDENTALLY find her way down there chasing her BELOVED bouncy ball only to be SCARRED FOR LIFE! Ergh... "Well, I'm going to head back now, dudes, see you later!"

"Bye my youthful friend!"

"See you, Kin!"

"Hn"

"Teme, be nice!"

"Hn"

"Teme!"

"Dobe,"

"What?"

"Hn"

"Huh? Teme! I'm confused!" I could hear Naruto whine as I followed Shikamaru's path out of the elaborate Common Room and into the plainer hallways only to bump into He Who Must Not Be Named! Dun Dun DUN! No not really, just Shikamaru, no one special! Aha.

"Tenten-" He said eyes giving me the once over, obviously trying to confirm his suspicions.

"Sorry, who?" I smirked looking up at him through my floppy, brown guy fringe.

"Don't joke with me Ten-"

"Kin."

"Whatever! What are you doing here?" He said slowly and calmly, but I knew I was hitting on his nerve! I can read him like his playboys! "This is an all BOY's school!"

"And what am I? I'm a boy. If you want me to whip is out I can but too be honest I'm not comfortably being naked around gays!" I raised my voice as some boys a little younger than us walked past to the common room, edging slightly further away from Shikamaru.

"Tente-"

"Kin!" I sighed. This was going to take a while for him to comprehend, I could tell.

"Whatever! Just why?"

"Why not," I said lamely. I couldn't really tell him that I followed him because I felt like I had no real friends back in Yuri. I sighed as he gave me a look of disbelief. "Whatever, Shikamaru, just leave it be. There's nothing you can do now."

"Troublesome."

"Then don't bother," I sighed once again. I guess I expected him to react like that, it just hurt to actually think he would. Okay, maybe to other people this wasn't overacting, but for Shikamaru it really was. "See ya, Nara."

And with that I walked away from him, heading for my dorm in the general direction. Cursing my bad memory I stalked the halls attempting to find room number 11. Eventually, I found it, recognising my way once again.

I pulled open the door, slightly pissed at the way I treated Shikamaru, but I was quickly getting over it, and flung myself into the room hitting a muscular chest falling on my butt. Nice once, Tenten, very manly!

"What the fuck?" I said looking up at the person before me. "Why are you in my room?"

"Our room. Apparently."

"Huh?"

* * *

Second Chapter Complete! wooo!

So what'd you think? Reviews of all kinda welcome! I mean, if it's crap I'd rather know now than waste my time writing a story that no one likes lol Well, I hope you like it, I've worked hard!

Third chapter up soon, hopefully! Shouldn't be as long a wait as this one, only two exams left people! PAR-TAY!

R x


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyar again! I know, ANOTHER wait for the update, and to be honest... there's no excuse for it! I'm just lazy! Sorry!

All my exams are OVER PEOPLE! Party time! Aha. So now I have untill September to do nothing. Yay! But plotting world domination is something that appeals to me right now... hmm... or I could just update for ya'll? Maybe... If I _feel_ like it... Joking! I love you all really!

Ooosh! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hn." was all he replied.

"So.. you're my room mate?" I said thickly, still on the floor, rubbing my slightly throbbing ass. Damn the floor was hard, I just knew I would get a bruise!

"Hn." And with that he turned back to 'his territory', AKA bunk, before picking up a grey hoodie and shoving it over his muscular chest, not look back at me for a single moment.

I whistled under my breath at his cold appeal as I stood up, taking in his appearance. He was defiantly taller than me and probably a couple of inches taller than Shikamaru. He was broader than Shikamaru, his muscles really defined through his thin T-shirt as he was pulling on his hoodie. He turned back round to face me and I had my first proper look at his face. Damn, he was quite good looking! I mean, not 'WOAH GET INTO MY PANTS BABEH!' Good looking but good looking enough to look twice, I suppose. His complexion was smooth and untainted, not a single spot upon it (can you guess how jealous I was at that stage?!) as he frowned towards me. Oooh, his eyes! They were, like... white! You know, kind of strange at first, but then it hurt my head to think of them any other colour... gah! His hair was so long! Like woah! Defiantly longer than mine. Before the boy transformation thing. Where I had to get all my hair cut off. Where I looked like a girl and not a boy. I missed my hair...

"Are you going to stop staring?" He spoke, snapping me out of my daze with his monotonous voice.

Ah! I was staring, ahhh crap! Look manly, Tenten, look manly!

"I-I wasn't staring, no!" I laughed, maybe a little too quickly as he raised an eyebrow at what you could call my suspicious behaviour. I just had to stutter, geez!

"Hn. Not another fangirl..." He muttered, but I caught it loud and clear!

PANIC SIGNALS!

He called me a 'fangirl'. Minus the fan and what do you get... girl. Girl. GIRL!

"I'm not a girl!" I stated in my panic, a little too defensively for my likening!

"Hn."

"I'm not! I'm a guy! I've got a penis! And a damn good impressive one if that! I'll whip it out if you want, so don't-" What. Was. I. Saying?!

"Not necessary."

The door closed and he had left. Leaving me speechless. Well, maybe wordless, but I was still capable of SCREAMING INTO MY PILLOW AS I RAGED OUT ON MY BUNK! ARHG! I couldn't believe I had said that! I thought I'd be fine pretending I was a guy, acting like one and what not, but freaking out like that? Geez, what was I thinking!

"Hyuuga thinks you're gay," a voice broke me out of my frantic rage.

"Thanks," I mumbled not even looking at Shikamaru. I knew it was him.

"Ranting about how big you're 'size' is, isn't a move I'd suggest," He's smirking, I could feel his smirk boring into the back of my skull.

"Stop smirking."

"I'm not," His smirk grew. Damn him and his smirking. I hate guys who smirk. They are so ARROGANT! Gah! But he's Shikamaru, so I guess I could forgive him. Maybe. Slightly.

"You so are."

"Whatever," He plonked himself at the end of my bunk as I turned to face him, hugging my second pillow to my chest, the first behind my back resting against the wall. Him, sprawled out at the opposite end.

We sat just staring at each other before Shikamaru spoke again breaking the silence.

"Long hair suits you better,"

"Well, long hair would have caused suspicion," I sighed. I missed my hair.

"Troublesome,"

"Whatever,"

Silence once again as Shikamaru took in more about my appearance. It must've be weird for him, I suppose. I mean, your female best friend becoming male over night isn't exactly something that's easily acceptable. But oh well, that's his problem.

"How'd you strap your boobs down?" Ha, so now he looked interested.

"Binding." I said simply. "Holds the breasts, yes breasts, not boobs, down giving a more boyish figure. Or that's what it said on the packet." I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you find this sort of thing?"

"Costume shops. Apparently women dress up as men more than we thought, I'd be careful if I were you with your next girlfriend." I laughed as he pulled a face. Disgruntled much? Aha. "Joke, lazy ass!"

"Troublesome,"

"Whatever," I sighed opening a 'Newbie Pack' from the bedside table. Apparently they were put in the rooms before hand to save the trouble of everyone going to collect them, which in my opinion was a very smart idea! I applaud thou who thinkest it! Oh dear, Tenten's gone mad... Posh voice now, "Dear successful applicant of Leaf Academy, we are proud to welcome you to a new year and hope for the best! You will find-"

"Ten, I already know what's inside, you don't need to read it to me," Shikamaru sighed as I stuck my tongue at him.

"Well, I'm sorry I only arrived today," I sad sarcastically. "By the way, why did you come here so early? I mean, you've been here since before I even applied, that was like two weeks ago."

"Honour Group," Say what?

"Explain,"

"Troublesome. No."

"Shika, explain." I sent him my best 'you-know-what-will-happen-if-you-don't glare, as he closed his eyes upon impact! Woo, Tenten: 1 – Shikamaru: 0! Beat that lazy ass!

"It's like a school council, but made up of students who achieved the best results in the entrance exams or exams of the previous year. There's two representatives from each year group, and then there's a chance for the student body to vote for meaningless things like 'mascot' or 'secretary'. That'll be done in registration and presented in some big ass assembly," Shikamaru said looking bored, staring at the blank roof overhanging my bunk.

"Sounds cool." I nodded slowly, not really knowing what to say.

"No it doesn't," He sent me a look. "It's troublesome."

"Whatever, so who are the Honour Student's of our year then? You and?" I asked intrigued, it was obvious he was going to be the smartest person in our year, if not the whole school, he's was like some freaking baby Einstein genetically modified improvement of a genius. Well, not really, but in comparison to me, he was!

"Hyuuga."

"Huh?" Like I was supposed to know who that was. But the name did seem familiar a she stared at me in what seemed like a mixture of boredom and disbelief.

"Your room mate,"

"Say what?" I said in a high pitched screech. My room mate is one of the smartest guys in my year? My best friend and now this? Dude, way to make me good about myself, NOT!

"Too high." Shikamaru said , turning his stare to the ceiling again. "Guys our age have usually hit puberty by now."

"Pah! Like you have! Whatever!" I laughed hysterically at the thought of Shikamaru hitting puberty, but then I looked. And I don't mean like, a look, but like I really looked and took in his appearance as a man, not just my best friend... "Dude! Since when did this happen?! You never told me! We're supposed to tell each other everything! I mean, I would have been happy for you! How could I have not noticed! Dude, you're like no longer scrawny Shika-kun from across the road who looked more like a girl than I did! How did I not notice?" I cried in disbelief of myself.

"When you're with someone everyday, you don't notice the small changes that happen gradually," He blinked, as if there was no hint of interest in his voice. I guess there wasn't. He's not really interested in anything...

"Oh, I see..." I said quietly, looking down in my lap in deep thought.

"Yeah, and guys don't usually run to their best friends screaming about things like having their first period and describing it graphically to their unwanting friend." He grimaced in remembrance as I grinned sheepishly.

"Thought you'd want to know..." I giggled, not embarrassed at all. I mean every girl had them, it's nothing special, I guess guys weren't used to that kind of thing after all.

Silence passed over comfortably as we lay in thoughts of our own. Until I sat up suddenly and began rummaging around the 'Newbie Pack' attempting to find my timetable for comparison. Finding it, I shoved it under Shikamaru's nose, grinning. "Compare!"

"Troublesome," He muttered before scanning it over with his eyes and I sat patiently. "Biology 1, Physics 1 and PE core. No option subjects together. And we have Lunch the same time on a couple of days a week."

"Say what?" I said confused. "Physics 1? Meaning what? And Lunch? There's different times for lunch? What kind of a school is this?"

"A big one. The canteen isn't big enough to fit the whole school in at one time, so they split the time slots." That makes sense... "And physics 1 means the highest level physics course there is. So you're in higher Physics and Bio, and Foundation English and Maths with Intermediate Chemistry. Whereas I'm-"

"In all level one classes plus the honour group so you get special privileges blah, blah, blah," I rolled my eyes.

He smirked. "Exactly."

* * *

I awoke the next morning, early. And when I say early, I mean, ABONORMALLY early. Like 3am early, to head over and take a shower. I hated the toilets, for obvious reasons, I mean, come one, WHY must guys pee ON A FREAKIN' WALL? Okay, yeah I know they're urinals and obviously I had seen them before, but walking in on a guy whilst he's relieving himself is not something that I was mentally prepared for! It scarred my innocent (pah, yeah right...) mind! That's when I decided that showers were defiantly going to be occurring in the dead of night! Boy's do not knock. Though, neither do I...

After my lovely hot shower, I changed back into jeans and a top, binding my assets (aha, like I have any! Well... some maybe...) just in case someone was out doing a midnight wondering, if I could do it, surely others would. I headed back to my dorm, finding my room mates bunk's blind closed. Sleeping probably, or at least I hoped. I looked at the clock. 4.15. Damn. Early.

I spent the rest of the morning bumming around my dorm, listening to my ipod and sketching mostly in my note pad, before I was interrupted from my thoughts as I took out my headphones.

"Didn't know you were into women," I jumped at the sound of the monotonous voice of the Hyuuga himself. I didn't even notice that he was awake let alone up and dressed in the school uniform. Strangely the uniform made him look intimidating, giving off this highly strong aura around him which was extremely alluring... Not bad, may I add. Ahem...

"Say what?" I stared down at my drawing. Personally, I didn't see anything wrong with it, it was just a girl wearing a skimpy form of a fighting uniform in a compromising position against another female opponent... ah... Well, that wasn't the look I was going for but... at least he thinks I'm straight now, right? Yeah!

"Hn," He turned to leave the dorm.

"Where're you going?" I called out to him.

He looked back at me blankly. Dude, this boy needs emotions, gawd! "Breakfast,"

"Oh,"

"Later, gayboy," I heard the door click. GAH! I am not gay! I like MEN! No... I like Women... now I feel gay... Oh, who gives a crap about him anyway, I bet he has no friends!

How wrong I was...

* * *

And that's Chapter 3! What do you think? Is it funny? I don't know... In my mind it is, but then I laugh at bendy pencils soo... XP

I'm going to start chapter 4 RIGHT THIS SECOND, so it's not that long a wait for the guys who actually read and like this story, aha, though I'm still unsure if you guys do, help me by reviewing?

And thanks to Lover143 for the awesome reviews, I love you! Seems like only you is reading! Aha...

**REVIEW**

Loveee

R x


	4. Chapter 4

I cannot believe it's been over a month since I updates! OMFG! I am sooo sorry you do not believe! I got a job see? And eveyrone's going on their holidays which leave a bucket load of overtime for Robyn to do and I took it, thinking "woooooooooooooo moneh!" and then When I got home after like 42 hours of work a week, I'm pooped and wasn't in the mood! I'm sorry please forgive me! And I know you don't want to read my excuses but I just thought I'd explain! Sorry!

But I've gotten loads of money for this month so I am slightly happy!

This chapter would have been out sooner but I thought it was crap and wanted to add some more onto it, to add something to the build up of the NejiTen relationship, to start that blooming, so there had to be a bit longer wait! I'm sorry!

So yes! Chapter! The longest one yet!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I pulled on my uniform and stared at myself in the mirror as I ruffled my newly brushed locks, as apparently, according to Shikamaru, boys down care for their hair that much. Yeah right, I bet that Hyuuga straightens his twice daily AND uses conditioner! Hmph. His hairs better than mine. I pout as I tilt my head to look at myself in the schools uniform. It was alright actually, I thought it was going to reek suckiness but apparently they thought not to ruin the students reputation to the outside public with orange knickerbockers or a boater hat. Aha! But no. There were many part to the uniform, you know, so you could wear practically what you wanted. Well, sort of. I stood in the long black trousers, white shirt and the black blazer. I would have worn the bottle green jumper but I'd never worn a blazer before so I thought 'never been a boy before, never worn a blazer before!' Yes! Perfect sense!

I reached over for my ipod, before leaving the dorm and heading down to the cafeteria. It was quite a small room for a cafeteria but then I guess it was only for Dorm 2, which I guessed was only like... 30 people in each year, in each year, in each dorm. Yeah? So... 90 people in each dorm approx? 3 dorms... only 270 people in the school? That's nothing! But then I guessed some people commuted to school each morning. But, to the point I WAS making until I dragged myself off in a world of confusion, the cafeteria only had to cater for, like 90 people so it didn't have to be big. Yeah. Tenten's not crazy...

"Kin! Oi, Kiiiiin!" A voice called out my name over all the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria... damn that voice is loud... guess whom?

"Hey, Naruto," I said giving him a half assed smile.

"Come join us! We're having Waffles!" He squealed in excitement at waffles. Deprived childhood? I think so...

"Hmmm.." I said walking casually over to the round table that Naruto was bouncing (yes, literally bouncing!) over to. I quickly scanned it over, making a mental note of whom sits next to who. Seemingly, Naruto sat opposite Sasuke, who had Shikamaru on his left. Naruto had an empty space on his right, where I sat next to Shikamaru, much to my liking, and had Lee on his left (who greeted me with his usual "Youthful Kin! Have a youthful breakfast to prolong your youthfulness!" Yup, I just smiled and pretended I heard nothing...) who was again next to an empty seat, whom was opposite myself.

"Waffles!" I widened my eyes at the huge assed mountain of thick, creamy waffles covered in enough chocolate source to clog your arteries in one helping... I was drooling upon site!

"Yum!" I picked up my fork and tucked in ahem... generously? More like shoving it down my throat... aha, I'm surprised that I didn't choke! Now that's talent! Hehe...

"Erm... Kin?" I paused looking up at Shikamru with my innocent (yet manly) face, half way through shovelling my oozing waffle into my overly large gob. Attractive, I know... "Breath?"

I pouted as I set my still overflowing fork (can a fork overflow?) on my considerably reduced plate. "Meanie. Can't even let me enjoy the first and most important meal of the day," I sighed.

"Hear hear!" Naruto perked up, before taking... a whole waffle in his mouth at once. Is that even possible?

"Such a Youthful display of eternal youth, Kin!" Lee cried, anime style, a look of pure admiration in his eyes that was totally freaking me out!

"Shut up, dobe, gayboy," Sasuke said cooly in that oh so cool manner of his. Icy cold more like. But then I guess I didn't really know him. Oh well, I had time!

"Uchiha, I think you misunderstood who the 'gayboy' is," I could feel Satan's evil smirk arradiated from that spawn of satan himself, Hyuuga! Not that I looked at him. I could just tell it was him. How? From the fucking amazingly chocking atmosphere he carried around in a bottle and liked to pop the lid whenever I was around and tell me I'm GAY! Which I'm not. I'm a girl. But I'm a guy really. Gah.

"Hyuuga." I said monotonously raising my gaze to look him in the eyes. Damn, his eyes were cute... No, cool glare! "Just because I rejected your, shall we call it, _appealing_ offer, doesn't imply that I'm gay, but simply the opposite."

What did I just say? I think I had a shika moment... I'm quite proud...

"Hn," His glare hardened as he lower himself into his chair opposite me and began eating away neatly at his own waffle. Jerk.

"Ha, Neji got beat by Kin!" Naruto boomed, laughing loudly. Sasuke chuckled behind his hands in that 'hard-man' pose of him.

"Interesting," Shikamaru muttered. I was shocked, no troublesome? A new Shikamaru?

...

Nahh!

I smirk-glared (you know, where you smirk and glare at someone at the same time, proving your superiority? Well, yeah, I was doing that. Minus the superiority. I was just being cocky, aha) as I leaned back into my chair, throwing my hands behind my head and sighing in satisfaction.

* * *

Home room. You don't know how important it is to get a decent seat in home room. I mean, it's like a the class you have everyday for the whole yeah? So you could tell why I was so anxious in getting a decent seat, and you bet I got one good! Aha... I'm not crazy...

I ran into the room at top speed, knocking down some guys who were twice my size. Aha, you should have seen their faces! Like 'wtf?' was written in bright pink sharpie! Classic! But then again, I didn't really stop to have a nice good look, I was a bit busy at that moment!

"Aha! Score!" I cheered over enthusiastically as I slumped myself into the once empty seat in the left hand corner of the room, at the back, near the window! Now people, isn't that the perfect spot? Yes it was! You've got the breeze coming in through the window, the view of the schools grounds and, much to my liking, the playing fields! Imagine this, bored in home room whilst whatever-his-name-was-sensei droned on about whatever he pleased, and woops, there goes your gaze to the third year's gym class, stretching away, sweat dripping slightly off the top of the brow, slowly drinking water overly seductively in a way in which couldn't be physically possible with the forces of gravity upon us! Yes, my life was set. Was. Key word: was.

"You shouldn't be staring out the window. People will start to think you're a woman," A voice sounded, jerking me away from my oh so beautifull daydream.

"Huh? Shut up, Shika, you're just jealous I'm not thinking of you," A smirked, flicking him on the forehead.

"Er, what?" Silence. Apparently the whole class was listening into our conversation. Nice. Not really. Gay lords.

I scratched my neck, embarrassed as I nervously looked upon Shikamaru, his eyebrow twitching."Aha, I'm only joking with you! It's not like I'm gay or anything!" Insert nervous laughter here.

"Good! Cos, you know if you were, I'd be scared!" Naruto said stupidly, clambering over desks to the one in front of mine. Note to self, Naruto is in my home room. Fun. Not really. Oh bum.

"What's wrong with being gay?" I stuck up for gay people! I love gay people! They are amazing, and personally I can't see what's wrong with them! I playfully glared at Naruto as his grin was swiped off his face by my comment. "Hmm?"

Insert Naruto's nervous laughter here. "Nothing, nothing! It's just, I wouldn't be, well, er, comfortable! Yeah, comfortable having a gay guy as one of my close friends, yeah? Because they would come onto me, like? Yeah, and I wouldn't feel right..."

"Hn, so Naruto is afraid of gay people," Sasuke smirked leaning on the table next to Naruto.

"No no no! It's not that I'm scared! I'm just, er, scared that they'd come onto me?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I doubt they'll take a liking to you anyway," I smiled, chuckling to myself as I gave his uniform the once over.

It was scruffy and untidy, and looked as if he'd just picked it up off the floor. Probably was, though I don't know how, seeing as it was the first time he was wearing it! He wore the deep emerald jumper, with it's sleeves rolled halfway up his tanned arms,the ends of his aparently long sleeved shirt sticking out from underneath it, also rolled up and long with the uniform black trousers. How he could make them look scruffier than everyone else's is beyond me! Compared to Sasuke, he looked like some kind of hobo. Sasuke wore the same with the sleeves rolled down.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Naruto bounced back to where he came from, obviously oblivious to my comment's true meanings...

"Morning!"

Heads turned to the door, to find a familiar silver haired man. His lover face covered expertly by a thick woollen scarf and one eye covered by a peculiarly places bang. Thoguh his smile could be noticed from the lines around his (visible) eye. Unless he squints all the time. And then that would be, well freaky? Or maybe we should by him some glasses. Or maybe, just maybe, a little suggestion coming from my brain, he could move that stupid bang and use both eyes instead of straining just one!

"Sorry I'm late, got lost on the road of life!" He scratched the back of his neck feverishly before sitting down upon his desk and pulling out a luminous (don't you just love that word) orange book and burying his face in it.

Pah! This was my home room teacher? Nice. Two words: Easy ride. He didn't look at us two seconds to even notice that I'm a girl. See, I was worried that with seeing the home room teacher everyday, they may become suspiscious of my obvious (Yeah right) femininity (I can't say that word aloud.) but surely a bloke like that wouldn't be able to tell? Hmm? Maybe? Nahhh.

* * *

"Gym gym gym gym, gym gym gym gym, gym gym gym gym! Gyyyyym!" I sang merrily as I walked along side Shikamaru to, guess what lesson? Yup, gym! My favourite lesson in the world. Well, it was. But it was going to become my nightmare!

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Hm?"

"You do realise what lesson we're heading to?" Duh, dumbass, I'm fucking singing it, you little shit. I would have thought he would have noticed, from my singing! I raised my eyebrows, clearly stating the sentence beginning with 'Duh' and ending in 'shit'. "And what do you do when you go to gym? Before you begin the class?"

"Change into gymwear!" I grinned, not quite getting his point and then- "Oh, shit," There's the Joey (Of friends, yeah? Love that program!).

I decided to change in the toilets. Original huh? I mean, no one has ever thought of that have they! Clever. Note: Sarcasm. I then headed to the gym. Ooosh, the gym. It was huge! Two basketball courts worth? Maybe more? I don't know, but it was big!

"Youthful students!" Where had I heard that from again? Sounded vaguely familiar...

"Gai-sensei!" Oh, hi Lee, where've you been? Oh wait that's where I'd heard it before! Lee!

"Lee- huh?" Oh my god, two Lee's? Or is Lee the mini-me? I stood in shock before I was punched out of my amazingly creepy gaze. "Ow!"

"Just ignore them, they do this alot," He grinned wolfishly before turning back to his dark glasses-ed friend.

"Do... what?" I said before returning my gaze to witness the most hidious and sickening thing I have ever witnessed in my entire life.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee!" Cue tears.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!" Enter huge sunset. (In a gym?)

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Le-"

"Can we please get on with the lesson?" A monotonous voice I knew so well, broke away the man-loving that was funking up the place. All eyes turned to spot none other than the infamous Hyuuga entering the gym and I may like to add that, if he was looking alright at the other day he was looking way above average right at that moment! Basketball jersey, hugging his muscles in all the right places, yet baggy where needed, long shorts exposing his amazing legs (how can his legs be better than mine?) with his hair tied up loosely at the back. Doesn't sound like much, but I tell thee it's good! "Hn."

"Erm... Into two youthful teams, and play a youthful game of basketball! Go!" Gai-sensei said quickly after snapping out of his love-fest.

Okay, so the teams were me, Lee, and those two blokes I mentioned earlier, who turned out their names were Kiba and Shino, plus some other randomers whom I didn't know. The other team consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru plus other whom I didn't care for their names. Maybe I should get those...

The game started out pretty slow. Turns out the teams aren't that shabby, but it was overly obvious that the other team had the major advantage, I assumed that they were on the school's team, due to their ability wasn't all that shabby, and in some cases I would consider them fairly good. Cocky? Yes, but then again this is me talking, the great Tenten! Star player of the girl's basketball club back in middle school, skills far greater than most of the guy's basketball team! Aha, not really. A bit of an exaggeration there, I think. But still, I wasn't bad.

The game got a little heated as time grew and eventually if someone had strolled across the class playing, it would have appeared a straight out war. The score was tie 24-24 with only a couple of minutes to go. Naruto plummeted down the court, dribbling the ball with ease, gaining on the hoop easily until – woops, there he goes flying over Shino's outstrtched foot, face planting a good couple of feet away. No time to dwell though, Kiba scoops up the ball and sped up the pitch dodging between randomers. Passes to me and I swiftly sidestep Shika, and head straight for the hoop. Just a bit more. Just a bot more. Ye-

"Owwww, what the fuck?" I said as I felt pressed to the ground, a heavy weight burdened my chest and a throbbing pain resounded through my skull as i opened my eyes groggily.

"You're language is atrocious," Said the perfect pair of lips about four millimetres away from my own!

My eyes shot open to find myself entangled on the floor, ball long forgotten somewhere, and in the most compromising position ever! Who with? I'll tell you who with, it was-

"Neji, please get off Kin, now is not the time to confess your feelings for him," Sasuke smirked, oozing with amusement.

I returned my gaze to the Hyuuga above me and I couldn't help but feel the warmth irradiating from his body. It was strangely comforting, his arms rapped loosely around me, and his face so close I could sense his handsomeness rubbing off on me. It was a s if there was some connection between us, and if something bound us together as if-

"You're sitting on my hand,"

Or maybe not.

* * *

Not worth the wait was it? Aha, I'm sorry! I'll try and make the next one really interesting for you guys!

Please read and review because it's those that make me happy and encourage me to write after work instead of drifting off and watching some random things and living my life on youtube.

Speaking of youtube... You want to watch something funny and slightly disturbing? Search for something like "Japanese toilet training for kids" Don't ask how I found this, my youtube travels have taken me far and wide! Aha PM me what you think anyway, or add it to the Review (in which you will write, won't you? XP)

Hopefully the next add won't take as long. I say hopefully. XD

**REVIEW**

R x


End file.
